In the modern society where the computer network technology develops rapidly, the network technology brings not only the development of science, technology and economy, but also the innovation of entertainment marketing. Accordingly, various types of terminal emulators in the VR environment arise. However, majority of such terminal emulators require a large-area site for motion, have insufficient sensitivity and low fidelity, and cannot easily realize motions such as jumping, squatting and steering. Moreover, a person may get injured due to the lack of projective measures when he/she is moving. Therefore, the development of existing omnidirectional body motion platforms is greatly restricted.
In order to solve the problems in the prior art, a variety of solutions have been proposed by long-term exploration. For example, a Chinese Patent Document has disclosed an omnidirectional running and treading device [Application No. 201320425296.2], including a shell, a treadmill body, a main control system and a sensor, wherein both the sensor and the treadmill body are electrically connected to the main control system; the shell includes an upper cover on which a hole formed, and the treadmill body is provided within the shell below the hole; and, the sensor transmits the sensed stress information during running to the main control system, and the main control system controls and adjusts the direction of movement of the treadmill body.
Although the problem of the large occupation area of an existing omnidirectional body motion platform is solved by this solution to a certain extent, this solution still has the problems that the protective effect is low, and it is unable to ensure the safety of a human body during motion, etc.